A True Digi Warrior
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: It's Winter Break but eveything goes haywire when an unexpected Digimon attacks. There are Five digidestined. What is this new prophecy? Seth stay away from the Digimon! A tragic tale of love and betrayal! Begins now! Chapter 1 up!
1. Preface

_**Hello, Firah is in the area , I have been to super busy lately. I watched the first season of Digimon and well I couldn't help but add another Fanfiction to my to-do list. So Digimon is a kid show and I am seventeen. I don't see the problem with me liking it, like some other people I know do. So maybe I am a little childish it's nothing compared to what is really going on in the world. I love this show and all that it stands for. I hope I actually get to complete this Fanfiction. For now here's the character list. Don't forget I do not own Digimon.  
**_

**Name**: Kitari

**Gender** : Female

**Age **: Sixteen

**Hair **: Red; reaches shoulders

**Eye's** : Light Blue

**Digimon** : Kuramemon

-

**Name** : Yukaido

**Gender** : Female

**Age** : Fifteen

**Hair **: Orange ; shoulder length

**Eyes** : Light Green

**Digimon **: Trinomon

-

**Name** : Arisu

**Gender**: Female

**Age** : Fifteen

**Hair** : Long hazel brown hair; Always in a ponytail

**Eyes **: Blue

**Digimon** : Ryukomon

-

**Name** : Sau

**Gender** : Female

**Age** : 10

**Hair** : Short Balck; reaches just below ears

**Eyes **: Green

**Digimon **: Harutomon

-

**Name** : Zaji

**Gender** : Male

**Age** : 15

**Hair** : Short blue; reaches above ears

**Eyes** : Gold

**Digimon** : Bishamon


	2. Friends

**We all thought it was a myth, Digimon did not exist. Digimon existing, like that was really going to happen. Without realizing it our destinies started five years ago, when we first discovered Digimon. The memories were left uncharted so the belief died, we forgot about them until one fateful day. **

_HI, I am Kitari. I am sixteen, it was a Saturday and it was down pouring rain. The date was the last day of December. I was walking to my friend's house and what happened next would determine our destiny…._

**CHAPTER ONE**

-Friends-

The sky was gray, puddles covered the isolated street. The street was lined with two floor houses, each with a big yard and two car garages. Kitari walked holding a blue umbrella over her head, she didn't like the idea of being wet but the rain had already soaked the bottom of her jeans. Kitari ignored it and kept walking with a smile on her face, glad that she could see her friends after a long time. Kitari had watched the news enough to realize there was something wrong with the world. There was completely random weather "Global Warming" the thing that would supposedly lead the world into an ice age. Kitari was so tired of hearing it; she always thought there was another explanation though she had no way of proving it. Kitari walked up a white house with a small porch in the front. Kitari closed her umbrella and knocked on the front door. A girl pulled the door open, one arm restraining her dog using his collar.

"Kitari-chan!" Yukaido exclaimed with a wide smile. Yukaido's house was big, she owned two cats and one dog. "Arisu is here too."

"Yukaido-chan!" Kitari greeted her friend. Kitari walked through the door way as Yukaido closed the door. Yukaido released her dog, The dog immediately ran at Kitari knocking her over on the ground, holding Kitari down , liking her face.

"Koda!" Yukaido shouted trying to draw the dogs attention. Koda glanced at Yukaido, Kitari took the chance and shoved the dog off her, then she got up wiping the saliva off her face.

"I see Koda is as hyperactive as ever." Kitari laughed , Yukaido sent Koda to his cage. Kitari removed her shoes and placed them by the door, she grinned at Yukaido when she reentered the room. Kitari was then hit by something with a vine like grasp.

"Kitari-Chan!!" screeched Arisu in joy.

"Arisu-chan! It's been a while hasn't it?" greeted Kitari . "I would say more but I am unable to breath at the moment." Arisu looked at Yukaido, her face clearly saying 'Come join.' Yukaido couldn' thelp but join the hug.

"Seriously guys I can't breathe." Yelled Kitari, trying to shake them off.

"We just miss you." Answered Yukaido, with a small smile.

Kitari had moved to Japan eight months ago, finally after a month of begging her parents she was finally able to visit her friends. Kitari had been droped off infront of the street from a taxi. She would be returning home in two days. Kitari began to blush at the love coming from her friends.

Yukaido was the first to release Kitari, followed by Arisu. They all looked at each other in silence, their eye's full of sadness.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Yukaido, with a small sigh. Kitari put a hand on her chin in thought.

"We could pig out and watch Inuyasha." Kitari suggested, she looked at her friends for confirmation of the plan. Yukaido thought about it while Alice nodded her head.

"I should have brought Hellsing, it would be exciting." Commented Arisu, in thought.

"Yeah than we could watch Yukaido flinch at the sight of fake blood." Responded Kitari.

"Hey that's mean!" Yukaido whined, pushing Kitari playfully. They all laughed when Kitari lost her balance and fell on her face.

"Now that was mean." Kitari muttered getting up.

* * *

What do you all think? It's not terrible is it? I hope not. Please continue to read this fanfiction as I post more chapters.


End file.
